


Just Passing Through

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-02
Updated: 2000-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Francesca, Jerry Springer, and the Green-eyed Monster.





	Just Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Just Passing Through

Standard Disclaimer. Warning, poor college student is not just a stereotype, it's a way of life. Meaning you won't get much more than my physics book if you decide to sue me just for borrowing them. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to or visit http://www.members.xoom.com/dueSou. 

Mounties wear red, cops wear blue, sugar is sweet, and sap is too. For Kasia, 'cause she reminds me of Frannie.

# Just Passing Through

I hate to say this, but I want to date my brother. 

Eeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww. No, not like that! Gross. Nasty. Yuck. No, what I meant, was that I want to date someone who would treat me the way he treats Benton. It's disgusting sometimes. For one thing, they've been together for years now, and he still remembers all the important days and you should see the way he takes care of Benton. He may bitch and moan, but you just know that Benton will get what he wants because Ray literally could not stand letting him down. 

I need a life.


End file.
